donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PegasusMan/Monthly Blog 10 - Newbie's Guide to Editing - No. 1
«« Monthly Blog 9 Monthly Blog 11 »» ---- Hello Donkey Kong Wiki users! PegasusMan here! News The next Monthly Cursor will include Klobber in it, for the month of May has May Day as one of its annual "celebrations," if you will. As for the Monthly Poll, 10 people voted that purple is the color of Tiny Kong's items from Donkey Kong 64, 8 '''people voted that green is, '''7 people voted that yellow is, and 7 'people voted that blue is. The correct answer is purple! Great job to those to voted purple, and thanks to all who voted! Newbie's Guide to Editing - #1 Pre Before I start with this "Newbie's Guide to Editing," let me explain the purpose of this guide. It is supposed to provide superficial knowledge (hence the "Newbie" part) to new editors on how to edit on this wiki. Some concepts from some of my past Monthly Blogs may be used, so those Monthly Blogs can be used as references if needed. In my "Newbie's Guide to Editing," I will explain the process of how to fix up a page on this wiki. I will proceed in alphabetical order. If you're interested in how I find the alphabetical list of all the pages on this wiki, click , then type in the letter of the pages you want to see. ---- With that out of the way, today I will be teaching how to fix up the very first alphabetical page on this wiki, the page titled, "A Bridge Too Short." This page is about a mini-game from ''Mario Party 7, as said in the first sentence. But before that, a template is shown. More specifically, an template, as seen below. The two curly brackets around the word make the word a template. What does this template say? "This article is in need of additional or higher-quality images." Basically, that means the page needs more images, if it has any. And if we scroll though the page, we find that the template is true; the page has no images whatsoever. Red Links Moving on though the page, the page's title is bolded in the first sentence like it should be. But if we look at the second part of the first sentence, we find a red link. A red link is a link that links to a fake page. In this case, the page "Mini-game" is trying to be linked; but so such page exists, so a red link appears. If this red link is clicked on, a popup will prompt you to create this page titled "Mini-game." Introduction Under the first heading, "Introduction," a long sentence can be seen. When read through, this sentence contains redundancy. Thus, it should be deleted. The introduction part of a page is supposed to introduce the page. This introduction section is merely trying to state the introduction to the mini-game; introduction sections are not supposed to be used in this way. Gameplay This paragraph is under the wrong title. This paragraph discusses the rules of the mini-game; a more appropriate title would be "Rules," would it not? In the fourth sentence of this paragraph, a tense is used incorrectly. Here is the sentence: "If the player crosses a bridge and the bridge's path suddenly broke, the player loses some time to get to the other bridge." What is wrong with it? Read it out loud, and it will be easier to spot. A past tense is used instead of a present tense on the word "broke." It should be "breaks." Here is the revised sentence: "If the player crosses a bridge and the bridge's path suddenly '''breaks, the player loses some time to get to the other bridge." Controls This section is simply incomplete. Buttons such as the "A, B, X, Y," as well as the trigger buttons should be listed here. Trivia This section contains information that is not comletely relevant to the page. It could contain tidbits of information connecting the page's title to something else not related to the Donkey Kong series, as seen on the page. *The name of the game is a pun on the 1977 movie A Bridge Too Far. There is, though, two things wrong with this piece of trivia. First of all, "the game" should be referenced differently. What game are they talking about? Secondly, movie titles should always be italicized. The revised version would look like this: *The name of this mini-game, "A Bridge Too Short," is a pun on the 1977 movie A Bridge Too Far. Categories Lastly, the categories section appears at the bottom of the page. Adding categories is an easy way to start your editing career on any wiki. Do not just add categories that are unrelated to the page, though. Anything related to the page's title can go under the category section. If, when you type in the category box and nothing pops up under your typed word(s), you are about to create a new category. Before you press enter, check and see if you can reword your typed word(s) to see if there is a category under the reworded version of your typed word(s). This will resolve any discrepancies that could arise in the future. 'To-Do-List' To review, here are the key things that need to be changed to the page "A Bridge Too Short:" *Fix the red links (create pages) *Introduction - rewrite this section, keeping in mind that the introduction section is supposed to introduce the page, not the page's topic. *Gameplay - retitle this section "Rules" instead of "Gameplay" *Controls - complete this section by adding the functions of the other buttons on a GameCube controller *Trivia - reference "the game" with the name of the mini-game, and italicize the movie "A Bridge Too Far" *Categories - add categories relevant to the mini-game "A Bridge Too Short" Top contributor This week's top contributor is AugustBornOne! Congratulations and welcome to the wiki! ---- Terminus of blog..._ Category:Blog posts